


Little Mouse

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [5]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I’m hoping that this is really cute, because I find it really cute. I actually really like their supports, but not as much as my friend Lauren does, that’s her favorite ship. But yeah, I’ve been meaning to write this ship, plus another one for so long. I know the other one that is a rare pair, but I always love the rare pairs the most. Plus, Midori is really cute, super cute. I also got a new notebook that I want to fill out, so I'm kind of going on a writing spree. I've been writing down all my favorite ships down, except one, and a couple of them ended up as crap, so I have to re-write them.





	

Kaze walked into town, with his little baby girl, trying to buy all the groceries that him, Midori, and Rinkah needed. 

“I think I have everything that we need, Midori,” he said. 

“Yay,” she said. She couldn’t say many words, but ‘yay’ was one of her favorites. If Kaze and Rinkah knew anything about her few words, ‘yay’ also meant ‘yes.’ She smiled at her father, giving little kisses to her father’s cheek. “Yay!” 

“Yay, indeed. Are you ready to go home?” 

“No!” 

“Why is that?” 

“No!” 

“Did you want something else?” 

“Yay!” 

“What is that you want? More herbs?” 

“No!”

Kaze sighed, trying to figure out what his daughter wanted. He tried everything he could think of, herbs, stuffed animals, bows for her, but nothing. He decided to take her home, even though she didn’t leave. 

“Hello, Little Mouse,” Kaze greeted Rinkah. 

Rinkah blushed in embarrassment and irritation. “When will you stop calling me that, Ninja?” 

Kaze and Midori giggled. Midori then looked at her father with a pouty face. “Hmph,” she said, crossing her arms, looking away from her dad. 

Rinkah was a bit concerned. “What’s wrong with her?” 

Kaze sighed and handed her to Rinkah. “I don’t know. She wanted something else from the market, but I don’t know what.” 

“Oh, what is it you want? Candy?” 

“Yay,” Midori said, happily. “Candy, candy!” 

“Do you want some sweetheart,” Kaze asked. 

“No!” 

“For who then?” 

“Mama, Mama!” 

Rinkah blushed heavily. “Who told her, that I liked candy?” 

“Maybe a humble Ninja, Little Mouse.” 

“Stop calling me that!” 

“I know you like being called that, Little Mouse,” he smirked.

Her blush only deepened. “Not in front of our daughter!” 

Kaze kissed her forehead. “Now let’s get the both of you some candy. 

“I don’t want candy.” 

“Are you sure, your stomach says other wise.” 

“Ugh…” 

He took a hold of her hand and walked into town. He then bought some candy, for his two favorite girls.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping that this is really cute, because I find it really cute. I actually really like their supports, but not as much as my friend Lauren does, that’s her favorite ship. But yeah, I’ve been meaning to write this ship, plus another one for so long. I know the other one that is a rare pair, but I always love the rare pairs the most. Plus, Midori is really cute, super cute. I also got a new notebook that I want to fill out, so I'm kind of going on a writing spree. I've been writing down all my favorite ships down, except one, and a couple of them ended up as crap, so I have to re-write them.


End file.
